Love 4 story
by reiya zuanfu
Summary: Taehyung namja manis yang jatuh cinta pada senior tampannya. Karna bujukan teman-temannya taehyung akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya. Its MinV , v!uke jimin!seme No like ? Dot read!


Cast : MinTae

mentioned!JinV

And other

Ku harap kalian menikmati ceritanya :))

.

.

.

Lembar pertama, Kim Taehyung.

.

.

.

.

.

Taehyung melangkahkan kakinya dengan riang. Koridor sekolah lumayan sepi sekarang karna memang jam sekolah sudah berakhir sejak sejam yang lalu dan hanya tersisa siswa-siswa yang mengikuti ekstrakurikuler.

Seharusnya sekarang Taehyung sedang mengikuti club vokal tapi dia memutuskan untuk bolos hari ini. Dan ini bukan kali pertama Taehyung bolos, setiap hari rabu pasti Taehyung akan ijin tidak ikut kegiatan klub vokal. Selain karna ketiga sahabatnya yang ijin juga—Zelo dan Jungkook latihan Basket serta Ren di klub lukis.

Seokjin-ketua klub vokal bahkan sudah memaklumi tingkah Taehyung. Perlu digaris bawahi seorang Kim Seokjin takkan berani melarang Kim Taehyung jika tidak ingin dirinya berakhir jadi single.

Fyi, kekasih Kim Seokjin adalah saudara kembar dari Kim Taehyung. Yeoja bertubuh langsing dengan rambut panjang lurus berwarna almond. Namanya kim V. Nama yang aneh bukan? Muka mereka sangat mirip bahkan sifat Taehyung dan V juga sama—sama-sama aneh. ckckck!

Taehyung mulai menapaki tangga yang akan mengantarnya menuju lantai dua. bibirnya terus mengembangkan senyum manis. selalu seperti ini, setiap hari rabu Taehyung harus melewati deretan ruangan kelas dua hanya untuk melihat pujaan hatinya. Kakinya mulai berlari kecil ingin segera sampai pada tempat yang ditujunya dengan senyuman yang semakin lebar dibibir merahnya.

'CLUB DANCE'

Taehyung menghentikan langkahnya saat melihat papan yang menggantung di atas sebuah ruangan. Taehyung menatap pintu didepannya dengan perasaan campur aduk.

'uh,sial! Padahal aku belum masuk tapi jantungku rasanya mau copot.' Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Rasanya ingin lari saja dari tempat ini. Taehyung segera berbalik dan bersiap untuk pergi. Tapi tubuhnya membatu saat ingat ucapan sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Ugh,sial!"Taehyung menggumam pelan.

.

.

.

.

"jadi...?"Taehyung menatap datar Ren yang sedang menatap padanya.

"apa?"Taehyung menyuap lagi bibimbap kedalam mulutnya, mengabaikan tatapan mengintimidasi dari mata kecil sahabatnya.

"jadi kapan kau, Kim Taehyung, akan segera menyatakan perasaanmu pada sunbae itu." Kali ini Jungkook yang bersuara. Nadanya datar seperti biasa.

'Ck seperti mengajak berkelahi saja, sahabat macam apa dia' batin Taehyung datar. Taehyung memasang tampang berfikirnya dengan tangan mengusap dagu.

"hmm mungkin hari ini... Atau mungkin besok? Ah! Atau besoknya lagi. hehehe..." Kemudian menyuap kembali makanan kedalam mulutnya.

"Ck! Pabbo. Kalau tidak hari ini mau kapan lagi hah! Apa kau tidak takut kalau nanti dia berpacaran dengan orang lain? Kudengar dia itu salah satu namja yang banyak di incar oleh namja manis dan yeoja disini.." Zelo mulai bersuara setelah sekian lama diam, tidak lupa dengan seringaian menyebalkan miliknya.

Mendengar ucapan Zelo membuat Taehyung langsung menatap kearahnya. Pose nya bahkan kini terlihat konyol, mulut yang terbuka serta makanan yang menggantung di depan mulutnya jangan lupakan matanya yang menatap blank pada Zelo.

Membuat ketiga sahabatnya-Ren, Jungkook, Zelo- hanya mampu menatap datar ke arah Taehyung sembari menepuk pelan dahi mereka.

Ck dasar blanktae alien, aish memalukan!- inner ketiganya.

"tutup mulutmu Kim Taehyung. Kau benar-benar memalukan. Ck!" Kata Jungkook datar. Ucapan Jungkook membuat Taehyung sadar dan meringis lebar kepada ketiga sahabatnya.

"hehehe...mianhae^^"

"Zelo benar Tae, tapi jika kau tidak mau maka biar aku saja yang jadi namjachingunya."

"yakk! Kau mau mati ya. Lagipula kau kan sudah berpacaran dengan Kim Namjoon sunbae. Ck dasar Choi genit Minki. Kau mau ku adukan pada Namjoon sunbae eh?" Ujar Taehyung, bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan saat melihat Ren menggerutu.

"aish... Tapi aku serius Kim Taehyung pabbo! Lebih baik kau segera menyatakan perasaanmu..." Kata Ren geram, ck kenapa sahabatnya lemot sekali sih. Rasanya ingin menggigit Taehyung sampai mati! Aaarrghhh! Batin Ren geram

Zelo mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Taehyung yang berada diseberang meja kemudian berbisik lirih tepat ditelinga kanan Taehyung. "kau tahu... Aku mendengar banyak berita tentangnya yang mengatakan bahwa sunbae-sunbae populer jatuh hati padanya bahkan mereka rela untuk one night stand bersamanya."

"MWOYA!" Taehyung membelalakan matanya dan berteriak keras saat mendengar kalimat terakhir Zelo. Bahkan teriakannya membuat seluruh penghuni kantin menatap kearah mejanya.

"Kau benar-benar memalukan Kim Taehyung." Kata Jungkook datar, saking malunya bahkan kini Jungkook menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan kanannya. Sedangkan Jimin dan Zelo menyembunyikan wajah mereka diantara lipatan tangan mereka yang berada diatas meja sambil menggerutu.

dasar bodoh! Batin mereka kompak.

"Oke Oke! Aku akan menyatakan perasaanku pulang sekolah nanti." Kata Taehyung final yang membuat Ren dan Zelo tersenyum senang sedangkan Jungkook hanya menatap Taehyung.

" Dan berhenti memasang wajah menyebalkan seperti itu Choi genit Minki!" Teriak Taehyung kemudian segera berlari meninggalkan Ren yang wajahnya memerah karna menahan amarah.

"DASAR KIM ALIEN TAEHYUNG BRENGSEK! MATI SAJA KAU!" Teriak Ren murka yang membuat seluruh pasang mata dikantin menatap kearah meja mereka. Zelo dan Jungkook hanya bisa mengusap wajah pelan.

Mereka berdua sama-sama memalukan, inner Jungkook dan Zelo.

.

.

Dan disinilah sekarang Taehyung seperti orang bodoh memandangi pintu didepannya dengan takut. Rasanya bahkan lebih menakutkan daripada dimarahi guru terkiller disekolah atau saat bertemu dengan ayah Zelo-Yongguk ahjussi- yang tampangnya seperti preman.(digaplok sandal ama Yongguk:v).

Dia tidak jadi pergi karna teringat ucapan Zelo tentang one night stand, mengingat itu membuat semangatnya membara. senyum aneh terukir diwajahnya. siapa tau aku bisa lebih dari one night stand. eh?

Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"Yosh! Aku pasti bisa~~!" Teriaknya menggebu-gebu.

'cklek'

Taehyung membuka pintu club dance dengan pelan kemudian memyembulkan kepalanya keruangan itu, mengintip apa orang yang dicarinya ada atau tidak. Taehyung mengedarkan pandangannya.

'sepi...'

Kemudian pandangannya jatuh pada sosok yang terbaring dilantai.

"ah! Itu dia..." Seru Taehyung girang. Bahkan hanya dengan melihat rambut dan tubuhnya saja Taehyung sudah tahu bahwa orang itu adalah pujaan hatinya.

Taehyung memasuki ruang dance dengan pelan berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara sekecil apapun. Bahkan hanya terdengar detak jantungnya yang berdegub kencang.

"ahh jantungku! Huweee...eomma bantu anakmu ini."Rengek Taehyung lirih.

Setelah sampai di tempat orang itu, Taehyung berjongkok tepat disamping tubuh namja yang berbaring itu. Namja pujaan hatinya yang berbaring dengan lengan kanan yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya serta keringat yang membasahi tubuhnya. Taehyung mengulurkan tangannya lalu mengibas pelan diwajah namja itu.

"Tidur." Taehyung bergumam pelan sambil menggigit pelan jari telunjuknya.

Taehyung menggigit bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk meredam teriakannya. 'eomma lihatlah calon menantumu ini. Dia begitu tampan dan seksi.' Batinnya narsis.

"aku harus bagaimana?" kata Taehyung pelan sembari mengusak rambutnya kasar hingga rambutnya acak-acakan.

"hufft, baiklah, aku akan mengatakannya." kata Taehyung dengan kedua tangan terkepal karna gugup.

"eheem, aku... sebenarnya... aku menyukaimu sunbae." Taehyung bisa merasakan bibirnya yang bergetar karna gugup.

"aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu menari, dan aku cemburu jika melihatmu dekat dengan orang lain. mungkin ini terlihat bodoh, aku tahu aku bukan siapa-siapa dihidupmu bahkan aku ragu jika kau mengenalku. tapi aku sudah menyu—ah ani tapi mencintaimu sejak setahun eh sebentar—" taehyung menggaruk hidungnya, jemarinya bergerak memberikan gestur berhitung.

"ah! sudah enam belas bulan dua minggu empat belas jam delapan detik aku mencintaimu dan baru sekarang aku berani mengatakannya." Taehyung menghembuskan nafasnya pelan.

"aku ingin kau jadi kekasihku. saranghae..." kata Taehyung, suaranya semakin pelan diakhir kalimat. lengannya terulur mengusap surai namja itu.

"saranghae..." lirih taehyung. namja itu menundukan kepalanya pelan kearah namja tampan itu. hangat nafas namja dibawahnya menerpa wajah manisnya, Taehyung memiringkan wajahnya.

'Cupp'

Taehyung mengecup pelan pipi namja itu.

setelah puas memandangi wajah tampan namja itu. Taehyung membalikan badannya bersiap pergi tanpa menyadari bahwa namja yang diciumnya sudah membuka kelopak matanya.

'Sreet'

'Brugh'

Taehyung hanya membatu ditempatnya saat menyadari posisinya kini. bagaimana dirinya bisa jatuh dipangkuan namja ini. dengan wajah yang hampir menempel, hangat nafasnya juga terasa diwajahnya.

'Blussh'

ugh sial, kenapa disaat seperti ini pipinya malah memerah.

kedua manik hitam itu menatapnya tajam. seakan terhipnotis Taehyung meletakan kedua tangannya dibahu namja itu bahkan kini tubuhnya sudah berhadapan dengan kedua kaki berada disisi tubuh namja itu.

mata itu seakan membawa Taehyung jatuh semakin dalam. Taehyung memperhatikan setiap detail wajah tampan itu. jarinya berjalan menelusuri wajah sempurna namja itu. mulai dari dahinya turun ke kedua alisnya yang tebal ddan tegas. lalu turun menelusuri hidungnya yang mancung. tangannya mengelus lembut pipi namja itu. jarinya turun hingga menyentuh bibir tipis namja itu.

'bibir yang seksi ini, aku ingin mencicipinya.' kedua tangan Taehyung membingkai wajah namja itu lalu perlahan mendekatkan wajahnya.

'cupp'

'bibirnya lembut!' Taehyung berteriak dalam hati. kelopak matanya tertutup, bibirnya mulai melumat bibir namja itu.

1 detik

2detik

3detik...

Taehyung segera melepaskan ciumannya.

'sial, aku kelepasan!' batin Taehyung nelangsa.

"uh Taehyung pabbo! pabbo!" gumam Taehyung. kepalanya menunduk malu, tangannya memukul pelan kepalanya sendiri. tanpa menyadari sosok dihadapannya yang tersenyum geli melihat tingkahnya.

Taehyung segera beranjak dari pangkuan namja itu, kemudian membungkukan tubuhnya "ah jeosonghamnida sunbaenim."

"aku harus pergi. permisi sunbaenim."

'Sreet'

Taehyung membeku ditempat saat lengannya ditarik.

"kau tidak bisa kemana-mana, kau harus bertanggung jawab karna sudah mencuri ciumanku dan—"

jantung Taehyung berdetak keras saat tubuhnya terjatuh lagi dipangkuan sunbaenya bahkan hidung mereka nyaris bersentuhan. Taehyung merutuki dirinya yang telah lancang mencium sunbaenya ini.

"— dan telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu sejak pertama kali melihatmu. saranghae Kim Taehyung. cupp"

Taehyung membulatkan matanya saat benda kenyal menyentuh bibirnya.

"nado saranghae, Jimin sunbaenim..." lirih Taehyung dibibir namja itu sebelum menempelkan bibirnya ke diatas bibir Jimin.

dirinya bahagia karena kini cintanya terbalas dan yang penting dirinya sudah tidak jomblo lagi. yes!

.

.

.

END


End file.
